


Thunder and Lightning

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: A fill for Sensory Prompts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, It's sweet, M/M, POV James Bond, and lazy, and there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: A lazy summer evening. The kind that not even a storm can manage to spoil.“You asleep?” he asked in a low murmur.“Mmmmm,” Q sighed and swung his leg over Bond’s hip, securing his position on top of Bond’s body. The lawn chair creaked beneath them as Bond pressed a smile into Q’s curls.‘Not asleep, but very comfortable and also very disinclined to move,’ Bond was pretty sure Q meant. He was becoming fairly proficient at speaking Quartermaster.





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaberK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/gifts).

> \- written for **Ki (SaberK)** who is an excellent brainstorming partner and an even better prompter.  
So, when I begged for a prompt from [this list of sensory prompts](https://shadow-in-the-light.tumblr.com/post/184757192065/64-sensory-prompts), she selected _the smell of burning wood, the smell of ozone in the air during a storm, the feeling of someone's weight on top of you_ and told me to choose.  
And you know me, I couldn't choose; they are all lovely prompts. So I decided to work all three into one fic. I hope you all (and you especially, Ki) like the result.
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing [Souffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91) for casting her proficient betareading eye over this little thing. :)

Another lightning split the horizon. 

Tightening his arms around Q, Bond closed his eyes and began to count. One, two, three, four, fiv- 

Thunder roared overhead.

“We should head inside,” he spoke into the silence that reigned afterwards.

“Mmmmmm,” Q hummed and pressed himself closer. Bond rested his forehead on Q’s curls and inhaled. The scent of his coconut shampoo mingled with the ozone in the air; Bond’s favourite combination.

“You asleep?” he asked in a low murmur.

“Mmmmm,” Q sighed and swung his leg over Bond’s hip, securing his position on top of Bond’s body. The lawn chair creaked beneath them as Bond pressed a smile into Q’s curls. 

‘Not asleep, but very comfortable and also very disinclined to move,’ Bond was pretty sure Q meant. He was becoming fairly proficient at speaking Quartermaster.

“Hmmm-mmm?”

“Not for another ten minutes I’d say. We can stay a while longer.”

“Good. Stay,” came muffled from against his neck.

Bond kept one hand buried in Q’s hair, slid the other one down his back, and closed his eyes.

Through his cardigan, he could feel Q’s heart beat steadily against his own ribs, and Q’s weight on top of him was… it was… 

Bond didn’t have the words to describe how he felt each time Q settled himself on top of him, and simply relaxed and let go. As though he felt safe there, as though there was nowhere else he’d rather be. After long missions, lazy days in the flat, on hot summer evenings when Bond thought he might actually sweat to death and Q’s hands and feet were still inexplicably cold, Bond always ran one hand into Q’s hair, another down his back and held on for all he was worth; he kept himself awake for as long as he could, not wanting to miss a second of that feeling.

He doubted there was one word that could contain all he felt. It was  _ home _ , and _ safe _ , and  _ here _ , and  _ this _ , and  _ mine _ , and like he’d rip apart anyone and anything that would try to harm a hair of the precious weight on top of him that was Q.

Behind his closed eyelids, Bond could see another lightning bolt flash across the night sky. A raindrop landed on the back of his hand, and another one in the middle of his forehead. Q shivered in his arms.

Bond felt his lips curl into a wry smile. No, probably not even a double-oh could win against a summer storm.

“We need to get up,” he repeated reluctantly.

“Nooooo,” Q groaned and tightened his grip even as more raindrops began to splatter around them. Bond turned his head to kiss his ear.

“Well, alright then. I suppose we can stay,” Bond didn’t try to hide the laughter in his voice. “You make for a very good umbrella, you know.”

Q raised his head and opened his mouth to speak when another lightning lit up the terrace around them almost simultaneously with a boom that deafened and made their hearts pound.

“Shit!” Bond saw Q mouth as his eyes widened and he began scrambling up and off. Bond shivered as cold air rushed in, and he only caught the tail-end of what Q yelled as he sprinted into the house: “-top’s plugged in!”

Quickly, Bond gathered up their chair cushion and blanket, and followed behind.

Inside, Bond poured them each a glass of Shiraz, while Q lit a fire in the hearth and grabbed a book off the shelf. The sounds of the storm outside pleasantly muffled, they settled on the couch in front of the fire.

Before Bond could suggest that Q resume his previous position, Snapdragon sensed her chance and vaulted into his lap. For evening scritches, she always seemed to prefer him for some reason. He had no idea why.

“You keep feeding her those tuna treats for an ‘after-dinner snack’, that’s why,” Q remarked as he settled against Bond’s side, and opened his book.

And that was just not tr- Q was exaggerating what was one occasion! Or perhaps four times –_ at a stretch_!

Bond knew how important a strict feeding schedule was in housetraining a kitten! He’d read all about it on the flight from Bratislava with a much smaller Snaps smuggled among the socks in his carry-on. He dug his fingers into the cream-orange fur on her belly, sacrificing the thumb of his other hand to the nibbling of her sharp teeth. He was rewarded with a deep rumbling purr.

“You’re spoiling her,” Q said with a grin, and just as Bond was preparing to defend his cat-rearing techniques, Q silenced him with a kiss. “And it’s adorable.”

Bond blinked at him for a second and tried to remember whether he had ever been called _adorable_ before. Then a sharp sting of teeth on his thumb reminded him to keep the other hand moving, and Q settled back against him, so he decided not to argue the point.

“The Lion’s Mane,” he read the title of the story. “Read out loud?”

Q gave him a look. “I will if you promise not to interrupt,” he said in a tone that suggested he very much doubted if Bond could manage that.

Bond scoffed and shook his head. “I never interrupt you when you read!”

“You snicker every time Watson ‘ejaculates’,” Q remarked with a raised eyebrow--a bit hypocritically in Bond’s opinion. He remembered several times when Q himself couldn’t keep a straight face during the stories.

But then Q took a sip of his wine and began to read, so Bond decided to let it go and sank deeper into the cushions:

“It is a most singular thing that a problem which was certainly…”

The rain outside sounded like it was letting up; the resin on the pine logs sizzled as flames licked at the wood and the room began to fill with the aroma of burning wood. Bond breathed it in and smiled; this was the best kind of evening.

He stroked Snaps under her chin, closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Q’s familiar voice in his ear, narrating a new impossible story.

Perhaps in a short while, he’d brave Snapdragon’s displeasure and reach for his wine glass. For now, Bond was quite content to sit with his eyes closed, listen, breathe and simply be. 

(And he didn’t interrupt the story with his snickering whenever ‘Watson ejaculated’.)

(Watson wasn’t in the story.)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good, bad? Somewhere inb-  
_"What say you?" my inner validation-seeking demon demands in an Aragorn-voice as it points Andúril, The Flame of The West, in your general direction, before I chase it away._ Aaaanyway, let me know what you thought in the comments below? 
> 
> Also, I've decided to keep posting short reclists of some of my favourite fics in the endnotes. Because what anyone needs after reading a fanfic is even more fanfic:
> 
>   * [Dizzyingly Digital by moi, SouffleGirl91, Mely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115) \- I promise it's a lot of fun, otherwise I wouldn't be shoving it in your faces all the time :D 
>   * [E-Postcards to Q by Ato-the-Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/007FestFancreations/works/20253235) \- post-Spectre fix-it, lovely, beautiful pictures
>   * [Christmas in July by SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/007FestFancreations/works/20076157) \- 31 gorgeous 00Q ficlets
>   * [Third Valentine's The Charm by Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/007FestFancreations/works/20026291) \- a sweet 00Q oneshot
>   * [Danger Zone by SouffleGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790788) \- a lovely 00Q 5+1 with a cute and clueless Bond


End file.
